


Carry On~ drabbles (Español)

by MagicTuchi



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Humor, Romance, SnowBaz, comedia, fanfisenespañol, lol, snowbazshit
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:44:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicTuchi/pseuds/MagicTuchi
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que vivir rodeado de humanos seria fácil?





	1. Capitulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, cuento corto, esta es un fanfic de pequeñas historias situadas después del libro. Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic con esta temática, así que sorry si es malo :'v bai.

**BAZ**

 

Simon todavía no despierta, hace tres horas que termino la operación. Espero que cuando se despierte no se enoje conmigo, sabía más que nadie (Sin contar a Bunce) cuanto el odiaba a ese par de alas y cola. Lo más probable es que cuando Simon despierte se lleve un gran susto al despertar en la habitación de un hospital y más aún sin sus alas y cola.

—¿Todavía no despierta? —pregunto Bunce entrando a la habitación, consigo traía una bolsa del supermercado deben de ser bollos de cereza para Simon.

—No —yo me encontraba de pie junto a su cama tomándole la mano, debes en cuando sus dedos se movían un poco acariciando mi mano, en cualquier momento podría despertar.

—Todavía sigo pensando que no fue una buena idea —Bunce ahora estaba cruzada de brazos en el otro lado de la cama —Hubiese sido mejor que lo hablaras con él. 

—Lo sé, pero tú sabes la respuesta que me hubiese dado.

—Si. Tienes razón, pero aún así —Bunce dejo de hablar, sus ojos miraban fijamente a Simon, gire mi cabeza y ahí estaba él mirándome fijamente.

—¿Baz? —la suave voz de Simon entro por mis oídos, mi corazón latió.


	2. Capitulo 2

**SIMON**

 

Me costó asimilar que mi cola y alas ya no estuvieran, han pasado dos semanas de la operación y todavía sigo internado en el hospital. Cuando desperté me lleve un gran susto, no sabía cómo había llegado ahí. Pero todo se aclaró después, Baz había usado un hechizo de obedecimiento contra mi. Pase la primera semana algo enojado con el, aunque en el interior igual le estaba muy agradecido, realmente odiaba a esas alas y cola. Era agotador tener que esconder la cola en mi pantalón (la enredaba en mi pierna) mientras que mis alas las tenía que mantener plegadas y ocultar con un hechizo para que los normales no las vieran, pero el hechizo no duraba tanto.

—Permiso —escuche una voz detrás de la puerta seguidas por unos golpecitos. Era Cath, la enfermera. —Buenos días Simon, traje su almuerzo.

—Buenos días Cath —recosté mi espalda sobre la almohada para que Cath pudiera poner la bandeja sobre mis piernas.

—Ya que hoy te darán de alta te traje una sorpresa, no le digas al Doctor Wellbelove ¿Okay? —puso un dedo sobre su boca y me guiñó el ojo. Solo le sonreí y le susurré un pequeño 'gracias'. Después de dos semanas finalmente podré comer mi querido bollo de cereza. —Oh, casi lo olvido. Tu amigo está aquí, dijo que entraría cuando terminara de entregarte el almuerzo. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya, volveré en unos minutos por la bandeja.

En el instante que Cath salió de la habitación Baz había aparecido.

—Hola, no pensé que vendrías tan temprano 

—Tu nunca piensas Snow —Baz se acercó hacia mi rostro y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. —Ya termine de comprar los útiles para la universidad, por lo tanto hoy no tenía nada que hacer, debes de sentirte afortunado de que haya venido.

—Te aseguró que no estabas comprando útiles, estabas tramando algo para matarme —bromeé —Tu siempre tramas algo.

—Es cierto, me atrapaste Snow —Baz me da una sonrisa, no una cualquiera, sino una traviesa, algo está tramando. —Verás, estoy tramando algo, tú mismo lo dijiste. —levantó su mano derecha dejando ver un bollo de cereza.

—¿De donde lo sacaste?

—Mira tu bandeja

Mire hacia abajo horrorizado, mi bollo de cereza ya no estaba.

—¡Tú!

—Si, exacto, yo —río, sus colmillos se podían ver —te lo saque cuando te besé

—Devuélvemelo

—¿Por qué debería?

—Porque es mío

—¿Qué cosa?

—El bollo de cereza

—¿Cuál bollo de cereza?

—El que está en —ya no estaba, el bollo ya no estaba. —¡Te lo comiste! —grité. Baz me sonrió con la boca llena y me revolvió el cabello.


	3. Capitulo 3

**SIMON**

Sigo sin entender porque el doctor me dio un año de reposo, me dijeron que no hicieran nada que me estresara, algo que no requiriera de mucho esfuerzo, bueno no me voy a quejar, porque realmente estoy aterrado de ir a la universidad y más aún con normales (sin olvidar que soy uno ahora). Mañana es el primer día de Baz en la universidad, por lo tanto vine a su departamento a pasar la noche y así en la mañana ir a dejarlo.

—¿Realmente piensas acompañarme? —me pregunto Baz acostándose junto a mí.  Se puso de lado observándome, apoyando su brazo en un lado de su cara. Despegue la vista de mi celular e hice lo mismo.

—Si ¿Te molesta?

Baz con su mano libre tomo la mía, la acercó hacia el y la beso. 

—No, me agrada —me sonrió,sus colmillos sobresalían, se veía realmente bello. —Aún que, hay algo que me preocupa.

—¿Hmn? ¿Qué te preocupa? 

—Veras —Baz tiro de mi y me acercó a él, rodeo mi cintura con su brazo. —Como tú sabes tanto los magos como los humanos piensan de la misma manera sobre la homosexualidad. —Baz se quedo en silencio unos segundos y luego continuó —Y como sobras lo más probable es que en la universidad tenga amigos. Los cuales pueden importarles una mierda si soy gay o no. —Se aferró a mi con más fuerza —El que me preocupa eres tú, Simon. Sé que no estás acostumbrado a esto, ósea, lo estás. Pero no en público.

—Eso es mentira Baz

—Simon, se lo que estoy diciendo y si no estoy mal hace unos meses atrás estabas con Wellbelove. Además ni siquiera estabas seguro de que si eras gay en ese entonces.

—Baz... —lo mire a los ojos, el me sonrió  y puso su mano sobre mi mejilla.

—Espero que me entiendas, no quiero que te lastimen. Simon, eres lo más importante para mí, más que nadie. Por lo tanto si te preguntan, tú y yo somos amigos ¿Okay? —Baz me volvió a sonreír, me encanta su sonrisa. Rendido no tuve más opción que asentir (aún así me enoje). 

—Te amo —Baz bajo su cabeza y me besó. Le correspondí, claro.


	4. Capitulo 4

**PENNY**

A veces Simon y Baz me hacen vomitar de lo cariñosos que pueden llegar a ser.


	5. Chapter 5

**BAZ**

Simon me preparo el desayuno está mañana, fue un lindo gesto de su parte, pero, espero que no lo vuelva a hacer. Cocina fatal (obviamente no se lo dije), aún así me lo comí todo. Tengo la sensación de que más tarde tendré que asistir a la enfermería de la Universidad.

**SIMON**

Baz no dejó ni una miga, parece que le gusto lo que le preparé ¡Y eso que solo eran huevos con tocino!

**BAZ**

Esto si que no eran huevos con tocino. ¡Los huevos no son cafés!

Simon decidió acompañadme hasta la entrada de Universidad, Caminamos todo el trayecto tomados de la mano (la Universidad no queda muy lejos de los departamentos).

—¿Seguro que trajiste todo? —me pregunto dándome un abrazo.

—Si

—¿Seguro?

—Snow no soy tan torpe como tú.

Frunció un poco el ceño

—No me llames Snow, tengo nombre sabes.

—Lo sé Snow —sonreí, Simon puso los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un caso perdido —me dio un rápido beso en los labios —será mejor que entres, nos vemos a la hora de almuerzo ¿Si?

—Si


End file.
